


Speaking in Tongues

by DeansMichaelSword



Series: Rule 63 AUs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, F/M, Kissing, Language Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMichaelSword/pseuds/DeansMichaelSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, puns. I'm not going to apologize for it, either since the title gave fair warning.</p><p>‘gon-van-tal-gal’ = call, is called<br/>‘ur-med-drux-fam-na-gon-drux’ = their powers<br/>'gon-fam-don-med' = promise</p></blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

 

 

“Cas, I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

On a hunch of Cas's they're trying to locate Gabriel, the Messenger, to see if he'll help them with the apocalypse. But Dean's text isn't making any sense to her.

 

“In this text?” He inches his chair closer to her to get a better view. He sighs. “It may have been a mistake to give you this book. A majority of the important information is written in Enochian.” 

“Well I know a little. Just tell me a key symbol or something.” 

“Because he was writing solely about the archangels, the author appears to have abbreviated each of their names to the first letter in Enochian. Gabriel’s will be ‘ged’”

Dee watches his tongue form the syllable. “Could, uh, could you say that again?” 

He meets her gaze and pauses before carefully repeating, “Ged.” 

She nods and he turns back to the text, “I don’t see it on this page, it’s similar in shape to Gabriel’s horn,” he continues as he scanned the letters. 

“Just show me,” she holds out her right palm, expecting him to use one of the pens on the table. Instead he reaches for and holds her palm with his left hand, the top of his thumb resting just below where her pinky connected to her palm and his other fingers covering the back of her hand. Dee is acutely aware of every point of contact between them.

He carefully uses the tip of his right index finger to trace the shape into the center of her palm. The feather light touch makes her shiver. 

“Will you do- uh, show me that again?” 

Their gazes lock and he repeats the action, saying, “ged.” But neither of them watch the motion, their eyes too focused on each other.  
With the palm he isn't holding, she reaches up to his right hand which is hovering above hers and imitates his motion with her left index finger, tracing the shape. “Ged?” she asks, pretending not to notice the hitch in his breath or the sharp inhale when she did it again after he nods to her. 

They pause and she slowly puts her left hand down. 

“It is also important to note,” – had his voice gotten lower? – “the phrase ‘gon-van-tal-gal’” he slows while tracing each letter, holding out its sound as he does so, “in conjunction with ‘ur-med-drux-fam-na-gon-drux’” 

They sit for longer than Dee cares to admit, before she pulls her hand away with, “I need a drink,” and walks across the room to the mini-fridge for a beer.  
She turns around to find him less than five inches directly in front of her but before she can react he gently takes her wrist saying, “There is one more phrase you should know.” 

He slowly draws four separate shapes on her arm with his finger – gon-fam-don-med – before looking up at her.   
She knows this one, having seen it on covenants and affirmative agreements during past cases.  
“Promise?” she whispers. He nods slowly before inclining his head forward and repeating, “Promise.” 

After hesitating a moment, as if waiting on her for something, he begins to take a step backwards and is about to turn when she grabbs his tie and pulls him to her, crashing their lips together.

Castiel may still be a virgin -  _for the moment_ , Dee tells herself - but damn can he kiss. 

Though, really why is she surprised? She knows how well-versed he is at speaking in tongues.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, puns. I'm not going to apologize for it, either since the title gave fair warning.
> 
> ‘gon-van-tal-gal’ = call, is called  
> ‘ur-med-drux-fam-na-gon-drux’ = their powers  
> 'gon-fam-don-med' = promise


End file.
